The goal of this program is to coordinate and augment a cancer education and training program directed to pre-doctoral dental students. The program includes the biological, preventive, diagnostic, therapeutic and rehabilitative aspects of cancer, especially of the head and neck. The various aspects of the present program in cancer education is improved and augmented by a multiphasic additional program involving a multidisciplinary task force from: the N.Y.U.C.D. Departments of: Pathology, Oral Surgery, Oral Diagnosis and Prosthetics; the N.Y.U. School of Medicine Departments of: Medical Oncology and Dermatology; the N.Y. Veterans Hospital, Dental Service. The program provides a coordinated didactic program in cancer biology and a series of clinical pathological conferences on head and neck cancer cases with student participation. A clinical program in cancer detection and management is implemented in the N.Y.U.C.D. Department of Oral Diagnosis by the Clinical Coordinator of the Cancer Program. This effort involves the 12,000 new patients which register in the clinic each year as well as the patients under the treatment who constitute the 80,000 patient visits per year. Additional clinical instruction occurs during the one week half-time instructional period at Memorial Hospital in the Dental Service and Head and Neck Service, where the students in small groups participate in the head and neck conferences and clinics, observe in radiation therapy and surgery, and participate in the dental rehabilitation aspects of head and neck cancer. The Tumor Service and the Dermatology Service of N.Y.U. College of Medicine each provide a half-day session for all students in small groups where they gain additional clinical training in head and neck tumors and skin cancers.